Erizo Thunderwitch
Erizo Thunderwitch ( エリゾーサンダーウィッチ, Erizō Sandauitchi) is a Privaron Espada and the 104th Arrancar in Kamui's army. Appearance Erizo is a young woman with short dirty blonde hair and black eyes. She wears a short white arrancar jacket with upturned collar and a black bra underneath, she tends to keep her jacket open revealing her large breasts. She wears a short white mini skirt with a black sash around her waist, she also wears a black collar around her neck. The remains of her hollow mask are located right above her eye brows and nose, and her hollow hole is located on her left shoulder which is usually concealed by her jacket. She wears white boots. Personality Sexy, seductive and playfull in nature, Erizo is a unique arrancar in her own right. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. She has an easy going and carefree sprit in contrast to other arrancars. In battle she can be extremely cleaver and manipulative and when needed is a capable fighter and strategist. She gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking. Powers & Abilities As stated by Celestino Vasquezo, Erizo, a Privaron Espada, is one of the most powerful Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erizo shows great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. She can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō is great enough as she is able to take on large groups enemies at once. She has shown to be proficient enough in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with average captain level shinigami and lower level arrancars. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Erizo is capable of firing a brown Cero blasts. She fires her cero from her fingers. Bala: Erizo is also capable of firing Bala blasts from her hand. Sonído Expert: She also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: She has demonstrated tremendous skill in bare-handed combat as shown from her ability to initially dodge and counter physical attacks from lieutenant-level shinigami. Great Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Erizo has some considerable amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual power is white. As a former Espada she knows the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Zanpakutō Madriguera (潜伏ハリネズミ (マンヅリグエラ), Mantsuiguera, Spanish for "Burrow", Japanese for "Burrowing Hedgehog") Erizo's blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a brown hilt and brown sheath with a long downward-curved crossguard. *'Resurrección': Its release command by the command "Rip Up Soil" (Sakutsuchi). When released it transforms Erizo in an hedgehog like creature. She gain spike like armor around her upper body and conseals the lower portion of her breasts. She gain white short tights with black covering and her hands and legs gain claw like extension. Her hair becomes long and white and she gains a small head gear around her eyebrows. :Resurrección Special Ability: All her physical attributes are enhanced. *'Enhanced Speed': In her released form she gain a huge boost in her speed. Giving her animalistic agility and speed. She is capable of keeping up with captain level shinigami and higher level arrancar. *'Burrowing': In her released form she is able to move underground as if they were swimming in a pool. She is able to dig tunnels underground which can be used to aid her in fighting. By mentally displacing soil, she can burrow at extremely fast speeds and at depths of up to 3 miles below the surface. She also has a reduced need to breathe while under the surface and a heightened sense of touch (allowing her to "see" what is in their path). She is even able to cause earthquakes when underground with her tunneling powers. *'Spike Manipulation': She has the ability to grow & cover her body in hard, thorny spikes that can pierce even the thickest and hardest body. She can also shoot them as projectiles. These spikes can be also used as meele weapons and can be thrown like javelin at fast speeds. The spikes are powerfull. Category:Arrancar Category:Female